


Solemnities

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> 4. Energy<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> <i>Snape</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemnities

He stared at the small, elegant decanter. He hadn't touched it since Albus had given it to him the year before. Albus had said it was for celebrating. He hadn't the energy for celebrating tonight. The liquid glistened in the firelight, a mockery of a twinkle, and he could almost hear Albus scolding him. "Your birth, dear boy, should be celebrated."

Slowly he pulled out the stopper and carefully measured out two fingers worth. Amber liquid swirled in a smooth, thick pattern. Silently, he raised his glass. _To another year, another war, another death._

It burned on its way down.


End file.
